Don't put Donnie on his nerves
by Annie Park
Summary: "MIKEY!" For once, isn't Raph who is shouting. It is a very bad idea to play with the nerves of your genious brother. Story based on a headcanon. Enjoy! INCLUYE TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**DON'T PUT DONNIE ON HIS NERVES**

 **Hey! Ago... uh, two days, I think, I was reading a bunch of incredibly interesting headcanons about the series (well, many headcanons, heh. I'm not lying, I read about sixty or more, haha, oops, my bad) and several of them struck me so much! It was like, definitely... Woaw! They were impressive and, yeah, even though some of them were totally ridiculous, most of them are too credible and have much sense if you arrange them where they should go. Even I was kind hoping that they were officially confirmed. Eh, but whatever, some of them inspired me to make some fanfictions! Plot bunnies have been biting my brain a lot lately, haha, roughly around these past three days, so... I need them to stop bothering me so much.**

 **This is one of them, I hope you enjoy it and hope to come even more like this!**

* * *

 _ **TMNT is not mine. The headcanon was not written by me, either, I just took it without asking, hah.**_

* * *

 _ **Based on the next Headcanon , 'Donnie is just as angry and sarcastic as Raph, but after watching Raph get into trouble for his anger, Donnie learnt to bottle it up quite well.' **__**(This seems to me very credible and wise, 'cause I could see this on Don in several chapters of the series).**_

* * *

"MIKEY!"

Michelangelo jumped in his place, scared, and screamed as he dropped the video game control.

"Aw, man, I almost got it," he groaned, as he watched his holographic player die crushed by a truck. "It was going to be a record!" He grumbled, watching the screen.

"MIIIIKEEEY!"

Mike jumped again in his place at the sudden cry. He shrugged and looked back, where his red-bandana brother was reading a comic; he seemed too quiet, with Spike on his shoulder, but Mikey had to ask.

"What's up dude? I'm here, now what did I do?"

Raph dropped the comic and looked over the sheets of paper, confused. "Uh... that wasn't me," he said, raising a crest of the eye.

The little one was going to answer when a noise was heard from the hallway, an explosion and then the sound of thousands of metal objects bouncing off the floor. Raph frowned, while Mikey shrugged. Both turned in unison to look to the side. Leo was also looking in that direction, towards the laboratory, from his place on the other couch, completely stunned. He had completely forgotten the task of polishing his katanas, as he makes only a few seconds ago.

He turned to Raph and Mikey, confused, with the mouth agape and eyes wide. "I think it's Donnie," he whispered, as if he thought he would hear him through the thick doors of the laboratory.

"MIKEY! COME HERE NOW!" He shouted.

Three pairs of eyes blinked, perplexed.

"He sounds like... like Raph," Leo blew, surprised.

"I don't sound like that," Raphael growled.

His brothers looked at him, raising the mask over one of his eyes, as if they had eyebrows. Then, the din of a dozen randomly furniture falling in cascade was heard. Donatello probably would have kicked these off the way.

"Mikey, I swear I'll kill you!" Donnie snarled with a threatening voice.

Raphael grimaced. "Well, okay... maybe I sound a bit like that."

"Bro, so cool! Do you think Donnie has found a way to duplicate you? It would be great to have another me in the family!"

Raph hit him in the head, as he rolled his eyes. "You idiot, he doesn't duplicate me."

"Donnie is who is yelling, Mikey," Leo muttered, nervously. It was strange to see Donnie explode like that, as if Raphael had possessed his genius brother, and that didn't mean anything good.

"Huh?" Mikey said. "But why Donnie would yell at me, I didn't do anything to him!"

"Mikey! Little piece of..." Don hissed, opening with superhuman strength (or superturtle) laboratory's doors. The sound of metal crashing against the wall echoed through the room.

Donnie came out as a furious ball off the room, straight to the hall. He stopped a few steps from the door and carefully studied all over the place, turning his head as a highly dangerous scanner until his glassy eyes met his three brothers, in the well. When he saw Mikey, in the center, he squint his eyes until they become two dark slits.

"There you are!" He growled, without sounding like Donatello at all; and immediately he lunged at the child.

Mikey squealed as he stood up, hysterical. "Donnie is going to kill me!" He howled, scared. Then he frowned and whispered, out of place, as if something in his previous sentence had been misplaced. "Wow, it sounds strange when I say 'Donnie' instead 'Raph'."

Leo and Raph stood at the same time, like a bullet. The Blue one was launched and lambasted against Donnie, taking him by the chest and holding him with both hands, while the genius struggled in his arms.

"Let me go, Leo!"

"No, Leo! He's going to kill me!" Mikey yelled, with huge eyes shining.

"No, but I'll hit you!" Donnie said, throwing his fists forward and thrashing against his older brother.

"Woah! Easy, Don," Raph said, standing in front of Mikey in a protective position. His arms extended to the sides, a smooth and firm hand on Mike's chest. "I know he's a headache, but..."

"Hey!"

Raphael smirked. "But..." he said, amused. "He has good intentions."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Like if you hadn't already beaten him, Raphael."

Raph grimaced. "But I'm the hothead here," he muttered, ironically. He watched him grunting against Leonardo, with the brown eyes scrambled in anger, the same that clouding Raph's mind many times. He watched him kick against the ground, ready to take Mike's head off of his neck.

"Let him go, Leo," he said, although it was not a question, it was an order.

"Raph!" Mikey yelled, but doesn't run as he normally would have done if Raph was in the place of Donnie.

Leonardo turned, still holding Donatello, and looked surprised. Donatello almost slipped from his grip but he still held him firmly by the chest and the arms.

"Are you sure?" He asked, frowning.

Raph crunched his knuckles, spread his legs in a combat position (still in front of Mikey, hiding him behind) and smiled defiantly at Donnie. Did he want to fight? Alright, he will have a fight. "Let to the expert treat with him."

Leo hesitated. He looked at Raph and then at Donnie, and then return, until his eyes met those green eyes of his impulsive brother for the third time. 'Are you completely sure...?' His eyes said. Raph nodded.

Leo sighed without being completely agreed with the request, shrugged slightly and released Donnie.

Donatello didn't wait a second to run. He slipped from Leo's arms as if he had been involved in oil and shot like a raging storm straight to Michelangelo.

Mikey shouted a "Yaaaawgh!" And was going to run before Raphael stretched his arm and, without any difficulty, pushed and immobilize Donatello against the couch. In a quick and almost imperceptible movement, Raph had Donnie on the floor, face near the cold metal, and an arm pulled back in an uncomfortable angle, right between the shoulder blades. Raph sat on his back, his shell, smiling carefree, looking at his sai as if he want to find any fault on it.

"Oh God!" Mikey blew, seething with excitement. He bounced on his heels, waving his arms in the air. "Dude, that was _awesome!_ I couldn't _even_ see you! You were like Quicksilver there."

Raphael smiled proudly and arrogantly smug to praise. He pulled Donnie's arm a little back, and in response received a whimper.

"Are ya comfortable there, brainiac?" Raph smiled, triumphantly.

"Get off of me, Raphael!" Don growled, with a tinge of pain in his voice that only widens Raph's smile.

"Woah! What's wrong with you, man? It is as if some guy had shot a dart into your butt with the words 'Grumpy, grouchy, you're going to be as Raphael Hamato'."

Raph turned to him and rolled his eyes. "Y'know what, Mike? I think I'm being too selfish. I dunno, maybe I let him give ya a little bump before..." he said, smiling dangerously as he began to rise up on his place.

Mikey raised his arms and held both hands in front of him. "Woo... No, Raph! I'm sorry!"

Raphael chuckled and folded his muscular arms over his chest. He pushed his body against Don harder when he began to squirm on the ground and sputtered, "What the hell did ya that little fool, Donnie?"

"I did nothing, I swear!" Mikey insisted before Don could even speak.

The smart one smiled dryly. "I wouldn't call 'nothing' to play with highly radioactive chemicals in my lab, but if you want to..."

He left the sentence hanging; and Mikey folded his arms indignantly when his brothers turned and all eyes were on him. "He's lying!" he accused.

Don managed to get his arm out Raphael's body and waved a long, thin bottle in the air. "Do you recognize this, Michelangelo?"

Mikey's haughty expression hesitated for a moment, and his arms loosened a little in his chest.

"Mikey..." Leo began, using his leader-voice. Mikey hated his leader-voice. God, it was putting Mikey on his nerves.

Mike looked at Raph for support, but he was raising both eyebrows as if he was saying 'Really?' mockingly.

"I..." he began, stirring his thumbs against each other.

All eyes followed him, expectantly.

"Okay, yes! All right, I used it! But just because I thought it was kind of spicy, stop looking at me as if I had killed someone and..."

"Where you used it in, Mikey?" Leo asked, in a calm, but somewhat impatient way, voice, interrupting his baby brother's babbling.

"Maybe..." Mikey said, his voice fading into a whisper. "Maybe I used it on the popcorn we ate this morning."

"What?!" Raph and Leo released at once. Mike shrugged.

"But I just spread a little; it was not _even_ half a spoon! And it was a small one!" He excused himself, no avail.

"Yes, but it is still DAN-GE-ROUS, Mike. You shouldn't use that on the food! You must not use any chemicals in the food! There are side effects!" Donnie shouted, hysterically.

"Sorry," Mikey muttered, scratching the ground with his foot, awkwardly.

Leo sighed, wearily. "Alright. Nothing happens, Mikey. Calm down. But NOT do it again." The leader said, sounding threatening and peaceful in his own way. Then, he raised an eyebrow, expectantly.

Mikey smiled radiant 'cause he didn't receive punishment and raised his hand as he placed the other on his chest, over his heart. "Ninja Promise!"

Raph frowned, "Fine, because if ya ever do it again in my food, I will take off the green of your skin, shell-for-brains," he growled, as he gave a kick to Mikey's knee, much softer than the child had expected it to be.

"Well, all is not solved anyway," Leo said, suddenly sounding nervous, his eyes traveling back and forth, failing in the attempt to appear casual. "Don, what 'side effects' you mentioned a moment ago?"

"Well," began Donnie, entering in his _doctor mode._ "Actually I'm not sure, but... mainly stomachache and dizziness."

Leo grimaced, taking the stomach in his hands. "Uh... I think I'm starting to feel it, Donnie..." And then he ran to the bathroom. The unmistakable sound of vomit hitting against the sink's material reached their ears.

Raph grimaced in disgust, but then he recovered and petulantly adopted a stance. "Hah, it seems like Fearless has a problem with that; luckily I'm not so... obsessed... with... popcorns..." Raphael's voice began to fade as his arms began to unfold on his sides and, in a trembling movement, collapsed over Donnie.

"Ugh, careful up there, big guy," Don muttered, unable to rise now that Raphael lay upon him unconscious.

"Woah... sorry, guys," Mikey said, although they could not hear him. "Perhaps I should take Raph to his room..." Splash. Splash. Bathroom's sounds did not cease. Mikey pursed his lips. "Well, maybe I also have to help Leo with... that."

He grimaced and went at Raphael's place. He began to pull him by the arms, but Raph was still slumped against Donnie's body. "Buf, extra exercise with weights, Raphie? These muscles may not be fatter" Mike bowed his efforts; he pushed him and pulled him from an angle, from another, until Donnie was finally free.

He smiled when he was standing in front of him and shook his hand. "Hey, buddy. Well, now that everything is settled between us, Don, why don't you help me with Raphie and...?"

Donatello smiled, coldly. "Who says it's all settled out? I knew that you used the leftover chemical in my coffee pot, Mike."

Mikey's eyes widened as Donnie stealthily approached him. He took a couple of steps back and said, "Aw, that... I thought... that is… ¡Yaaaawggh!" he squealed when Donnie began to chase him. He ran, jumped on the couch and slipped down the hallway. "Your coffee pot was very greased, Donnie! I thought I could clean that with the chemical!" He gasped, running. "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"You left it unusable, Mikey!"

"Oh, com' on, dude, as if you didn't know how repair it! You've made it millions... timeeeees… Woaaah! Easy, bro!" He yelled and screamed as he ran, with a furious Donnie hitting behind his heels. "Raaaaaph! Awake, man! Donnie wants to kill me AGAIN! Leeeeeeeo! Help meeee!"

And with a Raph passed out on the couch, and a sickly Leo in the bathroom, Mikey had to keep running until Donnie caught him and eventually made him pay for his broken coffee pot (punch, punch). Man! That was a very bad idea to put Don on his nerves.

* * *

 **Well, it was funny to do a Donnie angry here! I hope you enjoyed it, seriously! R/R, please! Good reviews, bad reviews, everything is welcome.**

 **Oh, and I hope to have correctly placed the guys on the character, buf. Write four of them at once is so hard!**

 **Oh, and I'm still working on the language and translation, so if you see any fault or several grammatical mistake in my work, feel free to let me know to correct it, thanks!**

* * *

 _ **TRADUCCIÓN.**_

* * *

 **NO PONGAS A DONNIE AL BORDE DE SUS NERVIOS.**

 **¡Hey! Hace... uh, dos días, creo, estuve leyendo headcanons increíblemente interesantes acerca de la serie, (bueno, muchos headcanons, heh. No miento, que leí cerca de sesenta o más, haha, ups, mi problema) ¡y varios de ellos me impactaron demasiado! Fue como, definitivamente... ¡Woaw! Fueron impresionantes y, sí, a pesar de que algunos de ellos eran totalmente ridículos, la mayoría son demasiado creíbles y tienen mucho sentido si los acomodas donde deben ir. Incluso estaba tipo esperando que los confirmen oficialmente. Eh, pero cómo sea, ¡unos de ellos me inspiraron para realizar algunos fanfictions! Conejitos de trama han estado mordiendo mi cerebro mucho últimamente, haha, más o menos alrededor de estos tres días, así que... necesito que dejen de molestarme tanto.**

 **Este es uno de ellos, ¡espero lo disfruten y espero que vengan más todavía!**

* * *

 _ **TMNT no es mío. El Headcanon no fue escrito por mí, tampoco, yo sólo lo tomé sin preguntar, hah.**_

* * *

 _ **Basado en el Headcanon: 'Donnie es sólo tan enojado y sarcástico como Raph, pero después de ver a Raph tener un problema con su ira, Donnie aprendió a mantenerlo guardado muy bien.'**_ _ **(Esto me pareció muy creíble y atinado, ya que he podido verlo en Don en varios capítulos de la serie).**_

* * *

"¡MIKEY!"

Miguel Ángel saltó en su lugar, asustado, y chilló mientras dejaba caer el control de videojuego.

"Aw, hombre, casi lo tenía," gimió, mientras veía a su jugador holográfico morir aplastado por un camión. "¡Iba a ser un récord!" Se quejó, observando la pantalla.

"¡MIIIIKEEEY!"

Mike volvió a saltar en su lugar ante el repentino grito. Se encogió y miró hacia atrás, donde estaba su hermano de banda roja leyendo un cómic; parecía demasiado tranquilo, con Spike sobre su hombro, pero Mikey tuvo que preguntar.

"¿Qué te pasa, amigo? Estoy aquí, ¿ahora qué hice?"

Raph bajó el cómic y lo miró por encima de las hojas de papel, confundido. "Uh… no fui yo," dijo, alzando una cresta de ojo.

El pequeño estuvo a punto de contestar cuando se escuchó un estruendo desde el pasillo. Explosión y, a continuación, el sonido de miles de objetos metálicos rebotando contra el suelo. Raph frunció el ceño, a la vez que Mikey se encogía. Ambos giraron al unísono para mirar a un costado. Leo estaba mirando también hacia esa dirección, hacia el laboratorio, desde su lugar en el otro sofá, completamente aturdido. Había olvidado por completo la tarea de pulir sus katanas, como hacía hace sólo unos segundos.

Se volvió confuso hacia Raph y Mikey, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos. "Creo que es Donnie," susurró, como si pensara que éste iba a oírlo a través de las gruesas puertas del laboratorio.

"¡MIKEY! ¡VEN ACÁ AHORA MISMO!" Gritó.

Tres pares de ojos parpadearon, perplejos.

"Suena como… como Raph," sopló Leo, sorprendido.

"Yo no sueno así," gruñó Raphael.

Sus hermanos lo miraron, alzando la tela por encima de uno de sus ojos, como si tuvieran cejas. A continuación, se escuchó el estrépito de una docena de muebles al azar cayendo en cascada. Seguramente Donatello los habría pateado fuera del camino.

"Mikey, ¡juro que voy a matarte!" Gruñó Donnie, con voz amenazadora.

Raphael hizo una mueca. "Bueno, de acuerdo… tal vez suene un poco así."

"Hermano, ¡cool! ¿Crees que Donnie haya encontrado la forma de duplicarte? ¡Sería genial tener otro yo en la familia!"

Raph le dio un golpe en la cabeza, mientras ponía los ojos. "Idiota, no me duplicó."

"Donnie es el que grita, Mikey," murmuró Leo, nervioso. Era extraño ver a Donnie explotar de esa forma, como si Raphael hubiera poseído a su hermano genio, y eso no quería decir nada bueno.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Mikey. "Pero por qué Donnie estaría gritándome, ¡yo no le hice nada!"

"¡Mikey! Pequeño pedazo de…" siseó Don, abriendo con fuerza sobrehumana (o _sobretortuga_ ) las puertas del laboratorio. El sonido del metal estrellándose estrambóticamente contra la pared resonó por toda la sala.

Donnie salió como una bola furiosa de la habitación, directo al pasillo. Se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta y estudió con atención todo el lugar, girando la cabeza como un escáner altamente peligroso, hasta que sus ojos vidriosos se toparon con sus tres hermanos, en el pozo. Cuando vio a Mikey, en el centro, entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas oscuras.

"¡Ahí estás!" Gruñó, sin sonar como Donatello en absoluto; y de inmediato se abalanzó contra el menor.

Mikey chilló mientras se ponía de pie, histérico. "¡Donnie va a matarme!" Aulló, asustado. En seguida frunció el ceño y susurró, fuera de lugar, como si algo en su frase anterior hubiera sido colocado erróneamente. "Vaya, suena extraño con el nombre de Donnie."

Leo y Raph se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, como una bala. El de azul se lanzó y arremetió contra Donnie, tomándolo por el pecho y reteniéndolo con ambas manos, mientras el genio forcejeaba entre sus brazos.

"¡Déjame ir, Leo!"

"¡No, Leo! ¡Va a matarme!" Chilló Mikey, con los ojos enormes brillando.

"No, ¡pero voy a golpearte!" dijo Donnie, lanzando los puños hacia delante y revolviéndose contra su hermano mayor.

"¡Woah! Tranquilo, Don," advirtió Raph, colocándose frente a Mikey en posición protectora. Sus brazos se extendieron a los costados, su mano suave y firme sobre el pecho de Mike. "Sé que es un dolor de cabeza, pero…"

"¡Hey!"

Raphael sonrió a medias. "Pero…" dijo, divertido. "Tiene buenas intenciones."

Donnie puso los ojos. "Como si no lo hubieras golpeado ya, Raphael."

Raph hizo una mueca. "Pero yo soy el exaltado aquí," masculló, entre dientes. Lo observó gruñir contra Leonardo, con los ojos marrones revueltos en ira, la misma que nublaba la mente de Raph muchas veces. Lo observó patear contra el suelo, dispuesto a arrancar la cabeza de Mikey de su cuello.

"Suéltalo, Leo," dijo, aunque no era una pregunta, era un orden.

"¡Raph!" gritó Mikey, pero no huyo, como normalmente habría hecho si Raph estuviera en el lugar de Donnie.

Leonardo se giró, sin soltar a Donatello, y puso cara de sorpresa. Donatello casi se le resbalaba del agarre, pero todavía lo sujetaba firmemente por el pecho y los brazos.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Raph se crujió los nudillos, abrió las piernas en posición de combate (aun frente a Mikey, ocultándolo detrás) y sonrió desafiante hacia Donnie. ¿Quería luchar? De acuerdo. "Deja que trate el experto."

Leo vaciló. Miró a Raph y luego a Donnie, y luego devuelta, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de su hermano impulsivo por tercera vez. '¿Completamente seguro…?' decían sus ojos. Raph asintió en silencio.

Leo suspiró, sin estar completamente de acuerdo con la petición, se encogió levemente y soltó a Donnie.

Donatello no esperó ni un segundo para correr. Se deslizó de los brazos de Leo como si hubiera sido envuelto en aceite y salió disparado como una tormenta furiosa directo a Miguel Ángel.

Mikey gritó un "¡Yaaaawgh!", y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo antes de que Raphael estirara el brazo y, sin ninguna dificultad, empujara e inmovilizara a Donatello contra el sillón. En un movimiento rápido y casi imperceptible, Raph tenía a Donnie contra el suelo, rostro rozando el metal frío, y un brazo tirado hacia atrás en un ángulo incómodo, justo entre los omóplatos. Raph estaba sentado sobre su caparazón, sonriendo despreocupado, mirando su sai como si quisiera encontrarle algún defecto.

"¡Oh Dios!" Explotó Mikey, hirviendo en emoción. Rebotó sobre sus talones, agitando los brazos en el aire. "¡Amigo, eso fue increíble! ¡Ni siquiera pude verte! Fuiste como Quicksilver ahí."

Raphael sonrió, orgulloso y altivamente petulante ante los elogios. Tiró del brazo de Donnie un poco más hacia atrás, y como respuesta recibió un gemido.

"¿Estás cómodo ahí, cerebrito?" Sonrió Raph, triunfante.

"¡Bájate de mí, Raphael!" Gruñó Don, con un matiz de dolor en la voz que sólo consiguió ensanchar la sonrisa de Raph.

"¡Woah! ¿Qué ocurre contigo, amigo? Es como si un tipo te hubiera disparado un dardo al trasero con las palabras 'Gruñón, malhumorado. Sé como Raphael Hamato'."

Raph se giró hacia él y puso los ojos. "¿Sabes, Mike? Creo que estoy siendo demasiado egoísta. No sé, tal vez deje que te un pequeño golpe antes…" dijo, sonriendo peligrosamente mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

Mikey levantó los brazos y extendió ambas manos frente a él. "Woo... ¡No, Raph! ¡Lo siento!"

Raphael se rió entre dientes y cruzó los musculosos brazos sobre el pecho. Empujó su cuerpo más difícil contra Don cuando éste comenzó a revolverse en el suelo y farfulló, "¿Qué demonios te hizo el pequeño tonto, Donnie?"

"¡Yo no hice nada, lo juro!" insistió Mikey, antes de que Don pudiera hablar siquiera.

El inteligente sonrió secamente. "Yo no le llamaría 'nada' a jugar con químicos altamente radiactivos en mi laboratorio, pero si quieres hacerlo…"

Dejó la frase colgando; y Mikey se cruzó de brazos, indignado cunado todas las miradas giraron y se posaron en él. "¡Está mintiendo!" Lo acusó.

Don se las arregló para sacar su brazo de debajo de Raphael y agitó un frasco largo y delgado en el aire. "¿Reconoces esto, Miguel Ángel?"

La expresión altiva de Mikey vaciló por un momento, y sus brazos aflojaron un poco en su pecho.

"Mikey…" comenzó Leo, con su voz de líder. Cómo odiaba Mikey su voz de líder. Por Dios, lo ponía nervioso.

Mikey miró a Raph en busca de apoyo, pero él estaba alzando ambas cejas, como si dijera '¿En serio?' burlonamente.

"Yo…" comenzó, revolviendo sus pulgares uno contra otro.

Todas las miradas siguieron en él, expectantes.

"¡Bueno sí! ¡De acuerdo, lo usé! Pero sólo porque creí que era una especie de aderezo, dejen de mirarme como si hubiera matado alguien y…"

"¿Dónde lo usaste, Mikey?" preguntó Leo, con voz calmada, pero en cierta forma impaciente, interrumpiendo el balbuceo de su hermano bebé.

"Tal vez…" dijo Mikey, la voz apagándose hasta convertirse en un susurro prácticamente inaudible. "Tal vez en las palomitas que comimos esta mañana."

"¿Qué?" soltaron Raph y Leo a la vez. Mike se encogió.

"¡Pero sólo unté un poco, ni siquiera fue la mitad de una cuchara! ¡Y era de las pequeñas!" se excusó inútilmente.

"Sí, pero aun así ES PE-LI-GRO-SO, Mike. ¡No debes usar eso en la comida! ¡No debes usar ningún químico en la comida! ¡Hay efectos secundarios!" gritó Donnie, histérico.

"Lo siento," murmuró Mikey, rascando el suelo con el pie, torpemente.

Leo suspiró, cansado. "Muy bien. No pasa nada, Mikey. Tranquilo. Pero NO vuelvas a hacerlo." Dijo el líder, sonando amenazante y apacible a su propia manera. Alzó una ceja, expectante.

Mikey sonrió, radiante al no recibir ningún castigo, y alzó una mano mientras colocaba la otra en su pecho, sobre su corazón. "¡Promesa Ninja!"

Raph frunció el ceño, "Muy bien, porque si lo vuelves a hacer en mi comida, te quitaré el color verde de encima, cabeza hueca," gruñó, mientras le daba una patada a Mikey en la rodilla, mucho más suave de lo que el menor había esperado que fuera.

"Bueno, no está todo resuelto de todos modos," dijo Leo, de pronto sonando nervioso, sus ojos viajando de ida y vuelta, fallando en el intento de parecer casual. "Don, ¿qué efectos secundarios mencionabas hace un momento?"

"Bueno," comenzó Donnie, entrando en modo doctor. "En realidad no estoy seguro, pero principalmente dolor de estómago… y mareos."

Leo hizo una mueca, tomándose el estómago entre las manos. "Uh… Creo que empiezo a sentirlo, Donnie…" Y a continuación, corrió hacia el baño. El inconfundible sonido del vómito golpeando contra el material del lavabo llegó a sus oídos.

Raph hizo una mueca de asco, pero en seguida se recuperó y adoptó una postura petulante. "Hah, parece que el temerario líder tiene problemas con eso; suerte que yo no soy tan… obsesionado… con las… palomitas…" La voz de Raphael comenzó a apagarse a medida que sus brazos comenzaban a desplegarse a sus lados y, en un tembloroso movimiento, se desplomó sobre Donnie.

"Ugh, cuidado ahí arriba, tipo grande," farfulló Don, incapaz de levantarse ahora que Raphael yacía sobre él inconsciente.

"Woah… lo siento, chicos," dijo Mikey, a pesar de que no podían oírlo. "Tal vez debería llevar a Raph a su habitación…" Splash. Splash. Los sonidos del baño no cesaron. Mikey frunció los labios. "Bueno, tal vez también tenga que ayudar a Leo con… eso."

Hizo una mueca y se acercó a Raphael. Comenzó a tirar de él por los brazos, pero Raph seguía desplomado contra el cuerpo de Donnie. "Buf, ¿ejercicio extra con las pesas, Raphie? Esos músculos no podrían estar más gordos." Mike doblegó su esfuerzo; lo empujó y tiró de él, desde un ángulo, desde otro, hasta que Donnie estuvo libre.

Le sonrió cuando estuvo de pie frente a él y le estrechó una mano. "Bueno, ahora que todo está resuelto entre nosotros, Don, ¿por qué no me ayudas con Raphie y…?"

Donatello sonrió fríamente. "¿Quién dice que está todo resuelto? Supe que usaste el químico sobrante en mi cafetera, Mike."

Mikey abrió los ojos como platos mientras Donnie se acercaba sigilosamente a él. Retrocedió un par de pasos. "Ah, eso… yo, es que pensé que… Yaaaawggh…" chilló, cuando Donnie comenzó a perseguirlo. Corrió, saltó sobre el sofá y se resbaló por el pasillo. "¡Tu cafetera estaba muy engrasada, Donnie! ¡Pensé que podía limpiarla con eso!" Jadeó, corriendo. "¡Se suponía que era una sorpresa!"

"¡La dejaste inservible, Mikey!"

"¡Oh, vamos, Donnie, cómo si no supieras repararla! Lo has hecho millones de… veceeeees… Woaaah, ¡cuidado!" Gritó y chilló mientras corría, con un Donnie furioso golpeando detrás de sus talones. "¡Raaaaaph! ¡Despierta, amigo, Donnie quiere matarme de nuevo! ¡Leeeeeeeo! ¡Ayudaaaaaa!"

Y con un Raph desmayado en el sofá, y un Leo enfermizo en el baño, Mikey tuvo que seguir corriendo hasta que Donnie lo alcanzó y, eventualmente, lo hizo pagar por su cafetera descompuesta (golpe, golpe). Hombre, que era muy mala idea poner a Don al borde de sus nervios.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¡fue muy divertido hacer a un Donnie enojado en este! ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado en serio! ¡R/R, por favor! Críticas buenas, críticas malas, todo es bienvenido.**

 **Oh, y espero haber colocado a todos correctamente en el carácter, buf. ¡Escribir a todos a la vez es tan difícil!**


End file.
